The purpose of this contract is to provide quality assurance inspection and auditing support services to the National Toxicology Program. The objectives are to independently assess study conduct compliance with Good Laboratory Practice regulations and standards, validate data and results for NTP studies, and provide feedback to help improve overall conformance to NTP requirements and cost effectiveness of NTP studies.